


Un buen trabajo

by Cydalima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Olympics, no beta we die like men, parental figures, thank you furudate fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: Ukai y Takeda ven el partido de Hinata y Kageyama durante las olimpiadas. Un poco del orgullo que sienten al ver a los dos tan crecidos y tan exitosos.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Un buen trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo feels por el final de HQ y quiero mucho a estos dos, tenía que hacer esto. Y sí, me proyecté un poco en Takeda y Ukai porque feels.

Ittetsu sabe que es la mano de Keishin la que se posa sobre su hombro por unos segundos mientras él tiene la mirada fija en la pantalla. No dice nada ante el contacto, solo se limita a mantener su atención puesta en la televisión, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente de la emoción y la nostalgia y el cariño acumulado, porque son ellos, sus niños, los que tienen la atención del mundo en este momento. 

Solo que ya no son unos niños, son hombres hechos y derechos que han logrado sus sueños y que tienen todavía mucho por delante. Ittetsu sonríe. Piensa en cómo han crecido tanto, en cómo pasaron de ser un par de niños llenos de inseguridades que a veces ni siquiera ellos mismos reconocían, a estar en la cima, a ser de los mejores del mundo. 

—Hiciste un buen trabajo. Están ahí también gracias a ti. 

Ittetsu da un respingo cuando escucha la voz de Keishin y solo eso le hace que su atención se desvíe por un momento de la pantalla, mientras siguen presentando a los equipos de Japón y Argentina. 

—Para nada —dice—, todo es gracias a su esfuerzo. 

—Claro —asiente Keishin—, esfuerzo, dedicación y testarudez, eso no te lo niego. Pero si no hubiese sido por un cierto profesor que rogó y rogó y rogó para que el mundo les diera una oportunidad, todo habría sido muy diferente. Es decir, ¿qué otros profesores habrían hecho todo lo que tú? 

Ittetsu siente que sus mejillas se colorean un poco y carraspea. Mira de reojo al abuelo de Keishin, quien mantiene su propia conversación con el señor Nekomata y no parece prestarles demasiada atención a ellos dos. 

—Solo hice lo que debía hacer. 

—Creo que hay un límite de hasta dónde llegan tus obligaciones pedagógicas con ellos. 

—Quizá. De todas maneras, el mundo los habría visto tarde o temprano —insiste Ittetsu. 

Keishin le sonríe. 

—Quizá, pero no tienes que negar que hiciste mucho por ellos en su momento, y por eso todos en Karasuno siempre te estarán agradecidos. 

Ittetsu abre la boca para responder, pero en ese momento se anuncia que el partido está por comenzar y vuelve a fijar su atención en la pantalla. Observa cada movimiento de todos en la cancha, atento a cada detalle como jamás lo había estado antes. Se emociona cada que hay un punto para Japón y frunce el ceño cuando es Argentina quien anota, en un ir y venir de emociones que lo mantienen al filo del asiento, metafóricamente hablando. 

Y mientras observa el partido no puede evitar que su mente viaje por momentos al pasado, a esos años cuando Hinata era solo un niño que saltaba de un lado al otro en la cancha, lleno de energía y falto de la guía que le ayudar a canalizarla de la mejor forma; y Kageyama era uno que lucía completamente perdido cuando no tenía un balón con él. 

Han crecido tanto y quizá él debería sentirse viejo ante eso, pero solo se siente feliz. Infinita e indudablemente feliz.

—Hey. 

Ittetsu mira a su derecha, donde Keishin lo observa con un gesto de preocupación. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el entrenador. Ittetsu asiente y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. 

—Sí. Solo, ya sabes, me emociono. 

Keishin le sonríe y alarga la mano para ponerla sobre la de él, apretándola ligeramente. Ittetsu mira de reojo al abuelo de Keishin; su familia sabe de ellos, pero eso no significa que Ittetsu no se sienta algo nervioso cuando hay muestras de afecto entre ambos y hay algún miembro de la familia Ukai cerca. Pero Ikkei está demasiado absorto en el partido como para prestarle atención a su nieto y al novio de su nieto… o prefiere ignorarlos por deferencia, quién sabe. En todo caso, Ittetsu se relaja un poco.

—Yo también me emociono —agrega Keishin—, han crecido mucho. Parece que fue ayer cuando éramos testigos de sus peleas en la cancha. Y afuera de ella. 

Ittetsu ríe por lo bajo. 

—Ya suenas viejo, Keishin. 

—No tanto como tú. 

—Sigo viéndome más joven, así que no importa. 

Keishin no lo niega. 

Después de eso ambos vuelven a prestarle atención al partido. Como siempre, Keishin hace algunos comentarios sobre el juego y, a veces, su abuelo también interviene; no siempre están de acuerdo, y eso solo hace más divertida la experiencia de tenerlos como comentaristas. Ittetsu solo se limita a observar y escuchar.

Minutos después, cuando el partido llega a su fin y las cámaras enfocan nuevamente a todos los jugadores, Ittetsu vuelve a sentir esa emoción arremolinándose dentro de él. Aunque ahora no llora, sí siente la misma alegría y orgullo, como si los que estuvieran ahí, frente al mundo entero, fueran sus propios hijos. 

—Sé que es su esfuerzo de ellos —murmura Keishin—, y quizá no debería decirlo yo, pero creo que también hicimos bien lo que nos correspondía. 

Ittetsu voltea a verlo y descubre que es él quien ahora se limpia algunas lágrimas. Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más y es él quien aprieta su mano ahora. 

—No, quizá no nos corresponde decirlo a nosotros, pero, Keishin… 

—¿Hm?

—También hicimos un buen trabajo. 


End file.
